1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to voice recognition technology, and more particularly, to neural network model-based voice recognition technology.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventionally, a hidden Markov model (HMM) is largely used for voice recognition. The HMM-based voice recognition method analyzes pronunciation from voice data, and combines a word or a sentence based on the analyzed pronunciation.
However, since the pronunciation is different according to a speaker, a type of language, etc., a correction operation is needed to be performed through much trials and error for analyzing the pronunciation and recognizing the voice. Further, there is a problem in which the HDD-based voice recognition method is vulnerable to peripheral noise since it recognizes the voice based on the pronunciation.